


Bared Before Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut, TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: One Saturday afternoon, Charlie offers a suggested activity that she just can't turn down.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	Bared Before Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: This is their first time using a blindfold.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Hermione murmured, looking at Charlie nervously. She eyed the silk ties in his hands. "You want me to get naked and sit on the chair so you can tie me up?" She paused. "And then blindfold me?"

Charlie's smile faltered. "Well, when you put it like that I don't know."

Hermione laughed. "No, no, we can try it." She licked her lips nervously. "We did talk about trying new things."

"Are you positive?" Charlie asked. "You can blindfold me instead if you want," he offered.

"Nah, let's do it," Hermione said, reaching down and grabbing the edge of her shirt. She pulled it over her head, leaving herself in her bra.

Charlie licked his lips. "Can I help undress you?"

"Just watch," she instructed, shimmying out of her pants and knickers in one motion. Reaching behind, she unclasped her bra and pulled it away. 

Charlie pulled a chair away from the kitchen table. He watched hungrily as Hermione sat down on the chair, spreading her legs slightly so Charlie could see she was already aroused. 

He moved behind her, tying her wrists behind the chair loosely. "Okay?" He checked. 

"Yes," she murmured, testing the ties. "Blindfold me, love."

"With pleasure," Charlie said, his voice husky. He tied the blindfold, securing it just right - not too tight, not too loose. He stepped back to take in the beautiful sight before him.

Hermione shifted in the chair, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. As soon as Charlie put the blindfold on, her nerves had increased. 

Taking a moment, she collected herself and took some deep breaths. Once she had calmed, she took the opportunity to tune into her other senses.

She focused on the silk feel of the ties. It caressed her wrists just right, each movement causing the silk to rub her skin softly.

She could hear Charlie's breathing, meaning he was still in the room with her. Not that she expected him to tie her up and then leave, but still, his presence was reassuring.

She couldn't pinpoint where he was exactly, but she took another deep breath. 

Was he behind her still? In front of her? Where would he touch her?

She pressed her legs together, wanting some relief from the anticipation.

* * *

Charlie watched Hermione squirm, and finally, he couldn’t resist touching her any longer. Seeing her bared before him so made the blood rush to his cock.

Stepping forward, he quietly reached out and touched her shoulder. She jumped, surprised by his touch, and it honestly took everything in him not to chuckle - however, he refrained, not wanting to ruin the moment. He trailed his fingers slowly down her arm, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his rough, worked hands. 

Licking his lips, he silently moved in front of her. He wanted to spend longer teasing her, building up the tension, but her pert breasts were begging more attention. In fact, he felt like the longer he stared at her nipples, the stiffer they became. Merlin, she could probably sense where he was.

Leaning forward, his tongue darted out, flicking across her nipple. Hermione moaned, pulling against her ties. 

“Char,” she whispered, her voice breathy. 

He grinned at the tone of her voice. It seemed she was just as aroused as he was. Getting on his hands and knees, he placed his hands on her thighs and spread them slightly, stroking them teasingly before leaning forward.

Leaning up, he teased one of her nipples, swirling his tongue around it teasingly before he sucked on it hard. Hermione jerked at the sensation, trying to close her legs but Charlie held them open. With a grin, he moved to her other breast, teasing that nipple in a similar manner.

"Char," she whimpered as he pulled away. He held back for a moment, letting the silence and anticipation build. With each passing second, Hermione became more and more restless. "Char, please," she begged, spreading her legs even wider. "I need… Please, touch me."

Hearing her soft whimpers was enough to spur him on. He buried his face between her legs, catching her by surprise once more. His tongue ran along her slit teasingly a few times before he focused his attention on her clit. He knew she wouldn't last long, her body humming with desire.

Hermione moaned, and he could feel her pulling against the silk ties. She wanted to touch him, but being unable to, she let out a frustrated cry. Her hips bucked against his face as his mouth devoured her. 

Charlie knew she was close, so he swiftly pushed her over the proverbial edge. He gently nibbled her clit, causing her to gasp as her orgasm washed over her.

"Charlie," Hermione begged, her body writhing in the chair, "I need you."

He stood, undoing the ties on her hands, but he stopped her from taking the blindfold off. "Leave it," he murmured. 

Picking her, he moved her from the dining room to the living area, taking a seat on the sofa with her in his arms. He wasted no time in guiding her down on his cock, groaning at the sensation of her warm cunt. He began to thrust up, and quickly, Hermione found her groove and began to move along with him.

"Charlie, don't stop," Hermione whimpered, tangling her hands into his long, red hair. She couldn't see still, but that didn't stop her from holding onto him. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her.

Charlie found her lips, kissing her fully as he continued to fuck her. She met his thrusts with equal passion, their lovemaking hurried. He could feel her body tensing in anticipation of another orgasm.

"Charlie," Hermione groaned. "There, there!" she cried out as his cock hit that sweet spot inside of her. She came with a muffled cry, her inner walls gripping his cock tightly.

He finished moments after, whispering her name lovingly as he tenderly pressed kisses along her cheek and collarbone. She slumped forward against him, and he cradled her to his chest.

"Keep your eyes closed for a few moments," Charlie said, pulling off the blindfold. "It's going to be very bright."

Hermione pressed her face against his chest, hiding from the light as her eyes adjusted. 

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked, stroking her hair.

She hummed happily in his arms. "Everything was so heightened… it was amazing, Char."

He grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, Char," she murmured in response before drifting off into a light sleep. 

Smiling, Charlie closed his eyes and joined her in the mid-afternoon nap.

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
